Fugitives
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: OC/OC TFP


Fugitives

BLB- Random idea. It features two OCs that are a couple. I do not own TFP.

Prisoner number 110 hung her head. She could feel the pang of another beating coming. Out of every Bot in the internment camp she got beat the most. The Con's were coming for her and she knew it.

"Prisoner 110, do not attempt to struggle," The Con's metallic voice said as his blaster trained on her body.

She cooperated, even though she hated them. They grabbed her by her cuffs, and dragged her towards the transport room.

"Where are you taking me?" Prisoner 110 asked.

"You have been requested by our Lord on Earth," The vechicon answered.

Why they referred to him as their Lord she would never understand. She knew they meant Megatron. She was being sent to her death and she knew it. Her green streaked brown hair hung loosely in her eyes as they readied the spacebridge for transport.

"Please, don't do this," The prisoner begged in her feminine voice. "I will do whatever you want me to do."

They merely shook their heads. One con pushed her further towards the portal. The prisoner could feel the energy envelop her before her body faded into the energy. She braced herself for her demise.

The end of the journey was ahead of her, and she was not looking forward to lay ahead of her. As she appeared in Megatron's throne room she held her head high; deciding that if she was going to offline she would go like a true solider.

She held a straight face as she faced a prisoner of war's greatest fear; the leader of the side that imprisoned you. The energy from her transport still coursed through her veins, and she used her newfound strength to break her cuffs, and make a break for it.

Megatron glared at the prisoner as she fled desperately. He put up a hand as his guards tried to grab the fleeing techno-organic. "Leave her," Megatron commanded. "She will be good game for my disobedient seeker."

The prisoner continued to run to the edge of the Nemesis. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself. She could hear someone after her, and she had no choice, but to jump.

"If I survive this I will know Primus is truly on my side," The prisoner muttered to herself. She referred to herself as 110, or the prisoner, because she was a captive for so long she had forgotten her designation.

Her hair flowed down around her as she landed on her feet. A jet was flying overhead, and she knew he was looking for her. She turned off her optics, and ran as fast as she could away from the jet. The Decepticon changed his course to follow her. She thought she was caught until a black and yellow car pulled up next to her.

"Get in," The car said its door flipping open. Prisoner 110 nodded before climbing in.

The car was Bumblebee an Autobot scout, sent to rescue her.

"So your the scout?" Prisoner 110 asked.

"Yes," Bumblebee answered. "What's your name?"

"I don't remember," She answered, "but I am prisoner 110."

"Alright. We are almost back to the base, and maybe then we can find out who you are," Bumblebee said sounding hopeful.

She was introduced to all of the Earth bound Autobots. Ratchet was able to open her prison file.

"Prisoner 110, your name is Vextra," Ratchet stated.

"That's great, I have a name now; but you guys aren't listening to me," Vextra said.

"We heard you, but you are expecting us to go, and liberate the other Autobots," Arcee said flatly.

"They are Autobots just like us, and you expect them to rot in that prison," Vextra argued. "Do you have any idea what that does to a person?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Of course you don't," Vextra said. "I'm leaving."

"You just got here," Miko objected.

"Most of the Autobots in that camp would do anything to save one of our own, but apparently you haven't been at the mercy of the Decepticons long enough to understand that." Vextra turned away from them, and stormed out of their base, if they wouldn't help the others then she didn't want anything to do with them.

Vextra ran away, and tried to hide from the seeker that was after her. But she was no fool she knew, that they would find her eventually.

She kept her optics off, and walked slowly through the open space. A jet flew over head, and she ducked out of the seekers sight; but she feared that she had already been spotted. She didn't have enough time to run, before the seeker was on her. He transformed midair, and grabbed her in a second.

"Thought you could get away," Starscream taunted. "Did you really believe that you could get away from a seeker?"

"No, I was just biding my time," Vextra spat at Starscream.

"Did you talk to the other Autobots?" Starscream asked. "What did you tell them?" He held her by her restraints, and shook her a little.

Vextra smiled. "I told them, about the camp. They know where it is now. Tell Lord Megatron that he can kiss my aft."

"Why don't you tell him yourself," Starscream said with a smirk.

Starscream dropped a few feet suddenly.

"What's a matter Screamer?" Vextra asked.

Before he could answer he dropped a few more feet, and after that it seemed that he became flightless long enough for him to fall to the ground. Vextra was freed from his grasp, and landed on the ground lightly on her feet. She considered running, but when she saw the reason that Starscream fell she stood there in bewilderment. It was a male techno-organic with sandy blonde hair, and brown eyes with his optics turned off. He was in a fighting stance, and began to move slowly around Starscream. Vextra began to back away as he approached her.

"Are you alright?" The stranger asked. When Vextra continued to back away he said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know that?" Vextra asked.

The other techno-organic laughed, before answering, "If I was going to hurt you wouldn't I have already done it. Why would I have saved you in the first place?"

"I don't know," Vextra admitted.

Starscream was waking up, and beginning to move again.

"Duck," The stranger said.

Vextra ducked, as Starscream's hand tried to grasp her, and missed. She watched as the stranger took down the seeker easily, and from what Vextra could tell he was offline. The stranger was next to her in an instant, and wrapped an arm around her waist. Vextra shuddered at his touch.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm okay. Who are you?" Vextra asked.

"Livewire, and you?" Livewire responded smoothly.

"Vextra," Vextra responded.

"Well, Vextra those are nice bracelets you have there," Livewire commented pointing at her cuffs with a smirk.

"Smart aft," Vextra spat.

"Do you want me to help you out of those cuffs?" Livewire asked.

Vextra nodded, but as he reached over to touch her she flinched. Covering her face with her hands, and waited for a beating.

"Hey, hey. Lil Vex." Livewire pried her hands away from her face. "I am not going to hurt you, I already told you that." His brown eyes searched her green ones.

Vextra nodded. "Alright."

Livewire looked at the cuffs skeptically. "These are maximum security prison grade cuffs. What are you doing with these?"

"I was a war prisoner," Vextra explained. She was trying to search for his life signal, but it was too scrambled for her to figure out what side Livewire was on. She figured that he was doing the same. Vextra was just happy that he hadn't noticed the branding that they did on her shoulder near her mark.

"What did you do?" Livewire asked.

"I was just on the wrong side of the war, and in the wrong place," Vextra explained.

"Oh," Livewire said a glimmer of a red light shone in his brown eyes. He was a Decepticon, as Vextra backed away her shirt was pulled away revealing her branding, and her side in the great war.

"You're an Autobot," Livewire exclaimed. Streams of electricity flowed from his hand brushing her cuffs, and forcing them back together. Before Vextra could run, he grabbed her by her cuffs, and twixted her arms.

She cried out in pain.

"Prisoner of war huh?" Livewire asked. It scared Vextra how his demeanour changed from kind, and caring to sadistic, and threatening. He threw her to the ground. Vextra's hit the ground with a thud. The thought of running never crossed her mind.

"I was a prisoner," Vextra snarled. "Of the Decepticons. Do you know how badly they treat their prisoners?"

"Trust me, I do they treat their comrades just as bad," Livewire said. "Get up, and fight before I kill you."

"I don't want to fight," Vextra muttered. "I am done fighting. I have nothing to fight for. I live I will have to kill you, or get captured again, and if I die well I am offline, and going to the well of Allsparks," Vextra said.

"I don't want to hurt you," Livewire sighed. He let go of Vextra, and stared at her for a few minutes.

"So, what are we going to do?" Vextra said.

"Well, first I am going to unbind you. After that we should probably run," Livewire said. He took her wrists, and unbound her.

"What are we running from?" Vextra asked.

"Well the Decepticons, because I killed Screamer, and your a prisoner on the run. The Autobots, because you aren't on good terms with them, and being caught with me won't help," Livewire explained. He took her hand, and squeezed it lightly.

"Why not just kill me?" Vextra asked.

"Because, if I did; I'd be alone," Livewire said.

"You don't want to alone," Vextra commented.

"Of course not," Livewire said. He grabbed her chin, and pulled her closer. Their faces were inches apart. Vextra kissed him, and let him wrap an arm around her. Livewire held her close against her body.

"Livewire, where are we going to go?" Vextra asked.

"I don't know, Vexy," Livewire answered.

"So, we are going to run?" Vextra asked.

Livewire nodded. "Now, we need to go." He grabbed her hand, and began to run as quick as he could dragging her behind him. "Come on, Vexy!" There were seekers in the area, and Livewire was clinging to her hand.

They ran until they couldn't run anymore. Vextra was exhausted, and Livewire was sure that they were safe enough for awhile. Vextra was breathing heavy.

"Vex, are you okay?" Livewire asked, looking into Vextra's eyes. Vextra nodded. "Are you sure you want to keep going with me?"

Again, Vextra nodded. She stood up, and faced him. "You decided that putting our differences aside was better than being alone. I don't want to be alone. I was mostly alone in prison, and I don't want to be a prisoner again."

"I will do anything in my power to make sure that you are never put in prison again," Livewire said.

They ran for days, and they had become close. Vextra had learned a lot about Livewire. For a Decepticon Livewire showed remorse, he felt bad for what he did. He admitted to killing many Autobots, and Decepticons.

"I am wanted on both sides," Livewire admitted.

"Please, don't talk about yourself like that," Vextra said.

"Fine, I won't for you my little Vex," Livewire said stealing a kiss.

Vextra purred, at his touch.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Livewire said.

"Alright," Vextra said. She held out her hand, and waited for him to grab it.

Running had become easier for Vextra, and knowing that she had a friend helped her push forward. She had to hang in their if not for herself, then for Livewire.

After two weeks of running they knew that there time together would be coming to an end soon. Vextra could sense that the enemy was closing in on them. Livewire knew it too, and he would do anything to keep Vextra safe.

"Vex," Livewire said turning towards her. "If we get caught. I want you to give yourself up."

"No, I won't leave you," Vextra protested.

"Promise me," Livewire said gazing deeply into her eyes.

"I promise," Vextra said. She couldn't look away from his illuminated red eyes.

"Good." Livewire smirked. "Vex, our time-"

"I know." She put a finger over this mouth to silence him. "I don't care."

"Fine, come on," Livewire said. Tonight they were sleeping in the open under the moon, and stars. Livewire had gathered wood for a fire. He used electricity to ignite the fire. Once the fire had become strong Livewire pulled Vextra into an embrace. He held her pressed tightly against him. He laid on the ground with her, and let his breathing slow.

"Livewire, can I tell you something," Vextra said.

"Sure, Vex. What is it?" Livewire pressed.

"I am beginning to remember why I was in prison," Vextra admitted.

"Why was that?" Livewire asked.

"I was a prison guard," Vextra responded. Livewire looked at her with a look of shock. "There was a prison break, and they used me as a way to get out."

"What did they do to you?" Livewire demanded.

"Took me from the prison, and then after they escaped I was handed over to Megatron's lackies to be put into custody. I was in there so long. I forgot everything. I knew myself only as prisoner 110 , and that was it," Vextra explained.

"I'm sorry you had to live through that," Livewire said. "You need to rest; we have a busy day tomorrow." He told her , but he doubted they would be together for very much longer.

Vextra woke up at dawn in Livewire's arm, and sat up suddenly. "Wire, we need to leave. Now."

"What's wrong, Vex?" Livewire asked.

"They are coming, and fast. We need to get out of here," Vextra said panicked.

They ran, but after awhile Livewire stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Vextra asked.

"There is no point in running anymore." Livewire held Vetra's hand firmly in his. There were jets approaching quickly, and then a ground bridge portal opened. Before, they could move Vextra, and Livewire were surrounded. Not by just Decepticons, but by Autobots as well. The bots, and cons looked like they were going to have a stand off, but at this point they were only focused on the prisoner, and the fugitive.

"Vex, put your hands up, and surrender to the Autobots," Livewire said.

"No, Wire. I'm not leaving you." Vextra pulled out her blaster, and pointed it a the Decepticons. "What are our chances of surviving this?"

"Slim to none," Livewire admitted.

"Stand down, Vextra. We don't want to hurt you," Prime screamed at the girl. She merely shook her head, and kept her blaster pointed, and Livewire did the same. Vextra, wouldn't leave Livewire.

Time seemed to stand still until the shots were fired. The opposite sides, were shooting at each other. They were more focused on the other side, then the two techno-organics stuck in the middle of their fight.

Vextra was down first, and Livewire then used his body to protect the injured femme. Vex was down, the fighting stopped, and they left. The cons didn't bother them, because they knew that they were both going to die. The bots left knowing there was nothing Ratchet could do for them.

Livewire, lay there his body protectively covering Vextra's. He moved to turn her over, and look at her. She was bleeding out, and he could tell she wasn't going to be alive much longer.

"I guess, there is no right side in the great war is there?" Vextra asked weakly, a slight smile crept onto her face.

"No, there is not," Livewire responded resisting the urge to laugh. "How you feeling?"

"Online," Her weak voice croaked out.

"You will be alright, Baby. Don't do this. Look at my face, just look at my face," Livewire pleaded. He could feel her slipping.

"Livewire, I'm sorry for breaking my promise. I couldn't leave you, but in the end I am leaving you anyways..." She paused as if searching for words, but Livewire knew she was just too weak to continue to speak. "I love you." Vextra's optics which were staring into Livewire's were beginning to close.

Livewire could feel tears forming around the brims of his eyes. He wanted the last thing she felt to be his lips against her. As their lips crashed, Livewire could feel her lips twitch in reaction to his. Livewire could sense the energy drain from her body.

"I love you too, Vex," Livewire muttered. He held her, and never left her until his life drained from him. Livewire was found laying over his femme in a protective fashion. It was like he was protecting her from the elements. He guarded her until he died, his sandy blonde hair soaked in energon, and his hand still in hers.


End file.
